


The Stranger Came In A Boat

by Bonniebird



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: When (Y/N) is forced into an arranged marriage with Hvitserk Ragnarsson she begins a reluctant life with the Ragnarssons'. The arrival of a stranger in Kattegat forces the two even further apart. But during a raid it is not just his wife Hvitserk risks losing at the hands of the newcomer.





	1. The Stranger Came In A Boat Bonniebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stranger Came In A Boat  
> Bonniebird  
> Summary:  
> When (Y/N) is forced into an arranged marriage with Hvitserk Ragnarsson she begins a reluctant life with the Ragnarssons'. The arrival of a stranger in Kattegat forces the two even further apart. But during a raid it is not just his wife Hvitserk risks losing at the hands of the newcomer.

"Mother you have to be joking!" You gasped as you trailed after her.

Your shrill disagreement lifted through the air where Hvitserk, and his brothers were lounged on the front porch of the main hall. "(Y/N), please hush your objections."

You made a noise of irritation as she continued to hurry through the slowly busying streets. "You expect me to simply let myself be sold as chattel, I am unlike you mother I hold some value on myself, above baring sons and waiting for a husband I do not like to return from overseas." Your objection caused many people to look over at the two of you, but you couldn't care less.

The older woman fell silent and you were rather aware that your outburst may have pushed your luck to the brink. "Will you stop complaining? You are to marry a prince." Your mother chided but you simply scoffed.

Shaking your head as you came to a stop, you made sure to turn your back on the main hall so as to avoid catching Hvitserk's eye. "Ah, so his being a prince makes up for the fact that I am the only one who was not consulted on this, Gods, he shall be so full when he reaches Valhalla he will be unable to feast!" You sighed out.

The silence that followed next held the air of danger. You had argued to the point of having no more faults with Hvitserk, and your mother knew it, looking at you as if she dared you to continue challenging her.

A growl of objection left you as she continued to walk away and the argument was lost. Hvitserk's gaze practically burnt into you. There was no doubt in your mind he had heard the entire argument and you couldn't care less.

"Sure she is the one you want brother?" Ubbe chuckled, slapping a hand on Hvitserk's leg as you turned and went the long way home just so you wouldn't look at him.

Sigurd laughed as Hvitserk looked at the food in his hands, before shrugging and slicing a piece of meat away from the bone. "You are just as stubborn as she is." He muttered which was answered only with a sly smirk.

 

******************************

 

The weeks leading up to your wedding had been difficult. You refused to utter a word to Hvitserk and told no one to talk to you about a wedding of any kind. Hvitserk, in turn, did the same and for a short gleeful moment you assumed you had offended him with your outburst.

A habit emerged that meant wherever your went your husband to be was your shadow. He would trail after you in stubborn silence, waiting for you to break first. From the moment your feet hit the floor in the morning, to the moment you went to bed, he was next to you but you were far to stubborn to say a word.

You sat at the edge of the docks, leaning against a pillar as your fingers trailed in the water, the almost peaceful silence and the rare lack of Hvitserk had you humming peacefully to yourself. It wasn't until Ivar slumped himself onto one of the barrels opposite you that you broke out of your daze, eyes rolling as Hvitserk leant next to Ivar's feet, smiling to himself.

Ivar's grin split wide as he watched the way you forced yourself to become ridged and irritated, a quick look passed between the two of you and for a moment you thought he might out your secret. "So, how is my soon to be sister-in-law?" He hummed out, amusement ringing through his tone.

When you didn't answer Ivar ignored you, chatting to Hvitserk while his brother watched you closely. When you leant over the edge of the docks he moved so he could grab you should you lean too far and fall, or if Ivar decided it would amuse him to see you in the water.

When you mumbled something under your breath he frowned, realising your gaze had not returned to the water but was in fact staring off, to where an unfamiliar boat was approaching, at an alarming speed.

He had you grasped around the waist and on your feet before you could do much more than jab him in the ribs as an insistance to put you down. "Hvitserk." Bjorn muttered, slapping a weapon into his hand as the boat docked and several men climbed out.

Unlike Hvitserk the man, who was clearly the leader, was only a little taller than you and looked as if he had simply hopped up from his chair moments before. "Please, my apologies I did not mean to startle you." His soft voice had you looking between Hvitserk and Ubbe to the small war party that had gathered around Bjorn.

Ivar clucked his tongue and scrunched his face as he inspected the men that had arrived with the stranger. "You arrive here and bring men who are armed and yet expect us to welcome you?" Ivar jabbed his knife in the man's direction as he spoke.

The Man smiled, catching your eye which made you blush a little. "Forgive me, I have travelled down from further north in search of some piece from my siblings." He chuckled when Ivar rolled his eyes as the men lowered their weapons and each explained why they were there.

When the gathering of people thinned out the stranger approached you and smiled. "If I had known the beauties of Kattegat were anything like you, I would have made my journey sooner." When your response to his words was to simply blush profusely, Hvitserk made in irritated noise.

A warm hand slid under your cloak and around your stomach, resting gently at your front as his hand spread as if to hide you from sight. "I am sure you will find a beauty in our town but, it would be wise to choose one who does not already belong to someone else." His tone had the hairs on the back of your neck standing on ends as the man stepped closer and grabbed your chin despite, Hvitserk's grip on you.

"You do not look as if you belong to him." The man's voice was almost hypnotic and you found yourself leaning into him until Hvitserk turned you and pressed a harsh kiss to your lips.

You shoved him away and a sharp echo of a slap sang through the air as your hand flashed against his cheek, stunning him enough to let you hurry away. "Perhaps you should not claim women that are not yours? I'm Bard, by the way... " Bard chuckled as Hvitserk stayed in stunned silence, his cheek reddening in a faint hand mark.


	2. Chapter 2

You begged and screamed, promising anything you could think of, simply wanting to get out of the wedding. Despite the constant pleading you went ignored. "You cannot make me father!" You hissed and tried to yank from his grip but found yourself slung over his shoulder.

Footsteps thundered over and despite your attempts you couldn't see who had approached but your mother called for you to be set down and your family hurried, off leaving you alone with Hvitserk. "You do not like me?" He asked. He smiled slightly when you shook your head and looked away from him.

With a sigh you finally figure out your answer, it had been the one Helga had pointed out to you over the last week. "I... I do not understand why you are making me do this?" You admitted and tears dribbled down your cheeks which had Hvitserk hurrying to smooth them away with his thumbs.

He sighed softly as he cupped your face in his hands. "Am I really that terrible?" He asked, smiling when you let out a laugh mixed with a sob.

You leant forwards and he carefully hugged you as your head rested on his shoulder. "Don't you want to be with someone who loves you?" This had Hvitserk frowning. He hadn't thought of it as anything more than marry a girl that deserved what he could give her.

He smiled and let out a low laugh as you pulled back. "What if I promise to never force you to anything you do not wish to do, that I would allow you to do as you wish?" He glanced over at the group of your family who had gathered to see what was happening.

"It is not the fact that I am to marry you Hvitserk. It is that I woke one morning and told I had a few months before I would be wed and not once has someone asked how I felt." You crossed your arms and hugged yourself while Hvitserk looked your over.

Eventually he chuckled and nodded. "You are right, although I am aware of how you feel. I do listen to Helga you know." He grinned when you smiled at the thought of Helga berating him. "Ivar has you cooking for him in hopes of keeping the secret that you like me, Bard confuses you because you feel the same way and you told Helga because you fear you may love him."

He continued to talk as he reached out and took your hand. By the time you had reached the gathering you had come to an agreement with Hvitserk. Most of the way through your attention was not on Hvitserk but on Bard who was watching from behind Ivar and Sigurd. "I must admit on this day i had expected to have your attention." Hvitserk joked as the ring was handed to him and took your hand.

You gave him an apologetic look and smiled when he winked. Hvitserk and Ubbe joined your brothers in the bridal race, Hvitserk won but you were sure he'd tripped your brothers on purpose.

 

***************************************************

 

"You can all leave now." Hvitserk muttered and glanced over at Ivar when your family tried to insist on the traditional bedding witnessing but Ivar sullenly sulked over. Ubbe and Sigurd squared their shoulders and herded the people out.

You glanced at Hvitserk with a frown when he raised his cup to Ubbe who hesitated in the doorway. "You do not want the tradition..." You trailed off as he gently rested a hand on your leg and stroked circles into your thigh, nodding.

A faint smile played over his face as he thought over his answer. "You were reluctant to marry me and I am your husband now, it would be unfair to force you to do such things." He chuckled and reached for his drink while adding. "Besides, when you are ready for me I want to be the one you think of, not Bard."

He chuckled to himself when you looked surprised before smiling to yourself. He stood, drink in hand, leaning over to kiss you on the cheek and tug the flower crown from your head before heading over to the bed. His free hand rested behind his head as he propped himself up and watched as you smiled to yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does it not bother you that your wife spends her time with another man?" Ivar asked as silence fell over the brothers.

Hvitserk was silent as his brothers all looked over at him in curiosity. "As long as she does not bed him why does it matter?" He asked lazily which had Ubbe chuckling.

"If you let her carry on the way she has been he'll have her falling for her." Ubbe warned but Hvitserk Just laughed.

"She will come around to having me as her husband." He insisted which was when Ivar tutted and let his head fall to the side.

"Yes, she looks very happy at the moment." Ivar teased.

When Hvitserk pushed himself up he scowled. Through the trees he could see you and Bard and to anyone who looked it was obvious that the relationship was more than friendly. "So they are close it does not matter to me." his brothers each took a turn at teasing him when he refused to look away from you.

 

______________________________________________________

 

"Why do you insist on being right where Hvitserk can discover us?" You asked Bard as he lead you through the trees to a secluded spot only to find the the brothers were a short distance away on the shore line.

"Does it matter?" He asked and glanced over to the Ragnarssons who were all watching carefully, Ivar even had his hand resting on a knife beside him as if he could through the blade the huge distance between you and honestly you wouldn't be surprised if he could. "Why do you even care, you do not love him."

"Maybe so but that does not take away from the fact that I am his wife." You muttered reluctantly, Hvitserk's eyes locking with yours until you forced yourself to look away.

Bard chuckled and politely lead you away. "And yet you are here with me, willingly." He smiled smugly until he'd walked you far enough for Helga to plod up to the two of you and shoo him away.

She was silent for a moment before stroking a hand through your hair. "You should not be taken in by his tricks, Floki says he is not to be trusted." She warned which made you roll your eyes.

"Floki also said Loki has been stealing his milk and I know it to be Ivar who is doing so." You smiled when she laughed and nodded.

"How is Hvitserk?" She asked. Her voice was the usual soft, soothing tone but the way she had said it sounded as if she wasn't the one who was asking.

You glanced back in the direction you had last seen him and shrugged. "He seems happy." You answered slowly as if unsure what the correct answer really was.

When she nodded and continued leading you to her cabin you relaxed. As you got closer you could hear Floki ranting at a raven up in a tree. He turned and smiled before you had even made a sound. "(Y/N), you have been away from a long time." He stated as you stepped closer and his arms spread wide as he looked you over before tutting his tongue. "Hvitserk hasn't been doing his job."

You flushed when he shook his head but quickly recovered when he beckoned you over to sit next to him and he found out the tiny wooden figures he'd been helping you make every time you came to visit him.

"Floki she is a grown woman, she does not want to make toys." Helga chuckled softly, muttering to someone as the two of you ignored her.

 

"Nonsense Helga, she will always want to make them." Floki insisted with a wide smile as you carefully followed the line he'd been making.

"Maybe you shal show (Y/N) and Hvitserk's sons how to make them?" Ivar's voice made you stiffen and you could practically hear the smug smirk on his face.

You went to turn and snap out a response but when you did you found Hvitserk sat next to his brother, completely lounging against the wall. You were quite sure the only thing keeping him upright was the wall behind him.

He smiled at you before leaning over and muttered something to Ivar which made him roll his eyes. "Where is your friend?" Hvitserk cocked his head when you ignored him but Helga answered for you, muttering the response to Hvitserk as you talked with Floki.

It was dark when you decided to head back to your own cabin. Ivar stayed with Floki while Helga walked a little way with you, hugging you goodbye before hurrying back. "I am surprised Ubbe and Sigurd are not around here somewhere." You muttered when Hvitserk strolled along next to you without speaking.

"I asked them to do something for me." He muttered and glanced towards the cabin Bard had been staying in as the two of you walked through the centre of town towards your cabin that sat overlooking the view.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hvitserk had said he'd asked his brothers to do something for him. He had meant he'd sent Ubbe and Sigurd to speak with Bard which resulted in him having a black eye and a limp for a few weeks.

His plan had completely backfired when it ended with you furious with him. Hvitserk reluctantly stayed silent when you decided to help Bard recover, unable to convince you he was sorry.

"(Y/N)!" Bard called drawing Hvitserk's attention away from the group he'd been talking to and over to where you and Bard were walking together towards the woods.

You smiled, glancing up at Bard. "I've not seen you for a while." When you turned and hopped over low slung branches Bard chuckled.

"Well i've been busy with my brothers, they've been causing trouble for my father, you are not at the gathering for the next raid?" He asked and you shrugged.

"Neither are you?" You hummed playfully, revealing deeper into the woods which was when Hvitserk abandoned the gathering to follow the two of you.

He waited until you seemed rather close before clearing his throat. "(Y/N) Aslaug needs help preparing for the sacrifice tomorrow." He glared at Bard while he placed his hand on your lower back and led you away.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

You kept yourself busy in the main hall. Aslaug was keeping a close eye on you and you knew she would have questions for you but your attempts to stay away from her worked rather well.

"(Y/N) come, we should eat." Aslaug called and beckoned for you to sit with her as she reached for her drink.

You sat next to her and she smiled, both of you knew what you were going to talk about and both knew neither wanted to hit the topic.

"What is it that you want for the future (Y/N)?" she asked you carefully as she watched you.

"I... do not know." You admitted and she nodded.

 

"We say the Gods hold our fate and for some that is true, for others we simply let the fate of others pull us along." Her voice was authoritative and dangerous but simultaneously gentle. Like two warriors waiting for the first strike.

"Do the Gods not hold all our fates?" You asked but she tutted.

"Some of us are meant to be Queens, fight battles, raise children... some of use are merely a distraction for those who are intended for better things." She sighed as if you'd bored her.

"Were you a distraction for King Ragnar?" You asked boldly and the Thrall next to you stopped in her tracks, gawking at you.

Aslaug stayed silent as she sipped from her drink and smiled. "I can see why my son chose you." She muttered, amusement played over her face but her eyes stayed secretly cold. "Would you like to be queen one day?" She asked and you froze.

"I... I... am not sure." You answered truthfully and she let out a short chuckle.

 

"Oh, you seem like a girl who would know exactly what she wants." Aslaug watched as someone hurried to get you and whispered to you.

"I have to leave, my mother has asked for me." You mumbled and excused yourself, feeling Aslaug's eyes on your back as you left. You got the distinct feeling she didn't like you and that she assumed you were only with Hvitserk to gain the throne.

You frowned at the thought and laughed, surely she must know how you were forced to marry Hvitserk, that he begged and pleaded and bargained to gain you. But then it occurred to you that while Hvitserk make have been hunting you for a long time, your marriage to him and your open affection for the new and suspicious stranger could well raise questions.

"I had hoped we were past ignoring each other." Hvitserk muttered and you squeaked as you jumped. He chuckled and held his hands up like you would a startled animal. "I did not mean to startle you."

"You should not sneak up on someone when they are thinking." You sighed and frowned at him before hurrying to your mother's house.

When Hvitserk had said he'd asked his brothers to do something for him. He had meant he'd sent Ubbe and Sigurd to speak with Bard which resulted in him having a black eye and a limp for a few weeks.

His plan had completely backfired when it ended with you furious with him. Hvitserk reluctantly stayed silent when you decided to help Bard recover, unable to convince you he was sorry.

"(Y/N)!" Bard called drawing Hvitserk's attention away from the group he'd been talking to and over to where you and Bard were walking together towards the woods.

You smiled, glancing up at Bard. "I've not seen you for a while." When you turned and hopped over low slung branches Bard chuckled.

"Well i've been busy with my brothers, they've been causing trouble for my father, you are not at the gathering for the next raid?" He asked and you shrugged.

"Neither are you?" You hummed playfully, revealing deeper into the woods which was when Hvitserk abandoned the gathering to follow the two of you.

He waited until you seemed rather close before clearing his throat. "(Y/N) Aslaug needs help preparing for the sacrifice tomorrow." He glared at Bard while he placed his hand on your lower back and led you away.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

You kept yourself busy in the main hall. Aslaug was keeping a close eye on you and you knew she would have questions for you but your attempts to stay away from her worked rather well.

"(Y/N) come, we should eat." Aslaug called and beckoned for you to sit with her as she reached for her drink.

You sat next to her and she smiled, both of you knew what you were going to talk about and both knew neither wanted to hit the topic.

"What is it that you want for the future (Y/N)?" she asked you carefully as she watched you.

"I... do not know." You admitted and she nodded.

 

"We say the Gods hold our fate and for some that is true, for others we simply let the fate of others pull us along." Her voice was authoritative and dangerous but simultaneously gentle. Like two warriors waiting for the first strike.

"Do the Gods not hold all our fates?" You asked but she tutted.

"Some of us are meant to be Queens, fight battles, raise children... some of use are merely a distraction for those who are intended for better things." She sighed as if you'd bored her.

"Were you a distraction for King Ragnar?" You asked boldly and the Thrall next to you stopped in her tracks, gawking at you.

Aslaug stayed silent as she sipped from her drink and smiled. "I can see why my son chose you." She muttered, amusement played over her face but her eyes stayed secretly cold. "Would you like to be queen one day?" She asked and you froze.

"I... I... am not sure." You answered truthfully and she let out a short chuckle.

 

"Oh, you seem like a girl who would know exactly what she wants." Aslaug watched as someone hurried to get you and whispered to you.

"I have to leave, my mother has asked for me." You mumbled and excused yourself, feeling Aslaug's eyes on your back as you left. You got the distinct feeling she didn't like you and that she assumed you were only with Hvitserk to gain the throne.

You frowned at the thought and laughed, surely she must know how you were forced to marry Hvitserk, that he begged and pleaded and bargained to gain you. But then it occurred to you that while Hvitserk make have been hunting you for a long time, your marriage to him and your open affection for the new and suspicious stranger could well raise questions.

"I had hoped we were past ignoring each other." Hvitserk muttered and you squeaked as you jumped. He chuckled and held his hands up like you would a startled animal. "I did not mean to startle you."

"You should not sneak up on someone when they are thinking." You sighed and frowned at him before hurrying to your mother's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Your sisters danced and whooped around you as you all drank and laughed. Hvitserk watched you from his seat beside his brother, enjoying the happiness that flowed from you. Something rarely, if ever, spared for him.

The music thumped through the ground and vibrated on the air, your whole body losing all resistance to the almost hypnotic rhythm. When you feet started to ache you went in search of more to drink.

"You look like you're having fun." Bard muttered as you leant against the wall and sipped at your drink.

"Should I not indulge in enjoying the festivities?" You quipped back with a smirk.

"So you want to indulge yourself?" He asked as he stepped closer, one hand leaning against the wall and the other resting on your hip.

"There are many things I want to indulge in that I cannot." You sighed and he smiled slightly.

Hvitserk jogged round the corner with a laugh, having watched Ubbe trying to drunkenly handle three girls. His smile fell from his face as he watched Bard kiss you, his hands touching you in the way Hvitserk's craved to.

The kiss deepened and Hvitserk found himself unable to look away. "Hvitserk!" Ubbe slurred as he looked for his brother. He hurried back to Ubbe who frowned and glanced over to where he saw you pushing away Bard.

"I do not.... Why did I think she would love me, want to be with me?" Hvitserk asked but Ubbe was unable to find some sober part of him to put two and two together. It didn't occur to him that Hvitserk had seen you and Bard but not seen you pushing him away.

 

************

 

"How did you find the celebration?" Ubbe asked as you walked back from your parents home to your own to find Ubbe and Hvitserk eating breakfast.

"It was was...enjoyable." You muttered awkwardly as you sat down, accepting a bowl Hvitserk handed you.

"How was Barred?" Hvitserk's eyes watched your every move.

"He is well." You muttered without looking up from your food.

"The two of you seemed to be enjoying yourselves, I was surprised that you did not want to spend the night with him." Hvitserk snapped and glared at you.

"Is this what you do now, spy on people?" You asked and he rolled his eyes while Ubbe stayed silent.

"Is it spying when it is my wife and another man I am watching?" Hvitserk snapped and slammed his hand on the table in an uncharacteristic outburst.

"YES! I may be your wife Hvitserk but you do not own me and I do not love you, you can not just will away feelings I have for Bard when I was forced to marry you!" You shouted across the table.

You flinch when he stood abruptly looking completely serious with you. Before you could question him he stormed out, slamming the cabin door as he weant.

"Why not tell him you turned Bard away?" Ubbe asked as you stared into your bowl.

"What good would it do?" You sighed grumpily.

"Ease his heart, It would certainly lighten his mood to know you care for him... we both know it's more than Bard. You're growing fond of Hvitserk." Ubbe chuckled when you rolled your eyes.

"I am not!" You objected and Ubbe nodded.

"Keep pretending you do not like him, but at some point the gods will force you to admit it." Ubbe grinned as he stood. "I have to go but you should talk with Hvitserk.


	6. Chapter 6

"Keep pretending you do not like him, but at some point the gods will force you to admit it."

Ubbe's words rang through your head as you trudged about. You didn't have a direction in mind but you were sure you didn't want to see another human being that day. You headed to the woods, you wanted peace and silence, also hoping the pounding the mead forced on your head would be dulled by the shade.

"You look as if you wish to never see another person again." Ivar's voice made you stop as you turned to see he'd been following you.

"Yet you still follow me." You sighed at him as he chuckled and looked up at you.

"You have upset my brother." He commented as you slowed your pace enough for Ivar to keep up with easy without patronising him.

"He has been upset with me everyday, it is no different from any other day." You sighed, stopping when you realised that you'd made your way to the Ragnarsson's training ground.

Ivar chuckled as you hid and carefully watched Hvitserk take out his anger on a wooden training dummy. "I do not know, that looks far angrier than he's ever been before." Ivar drawled as he watched you spy on Hvitserk.

"Ivar what would you do if you loved someone who did not know if they loved you because there was someone else?" You asked as you slid down a tree, picking at your dress.

"I would kill Bard, then force your family into a menial job, it would scare you enough to behave." Ivar muttered both of you laughing at how serious he was.

"I kissed Bard and Hvitserk saw but Ubbe says I need to tell him that I rejected Bard as soon as I came to my senses." You sighed with your head resting against the tree.

"You know you are lucky, if you were my wife I would have killed you both but Hvitserk has not retaliated, because no matter what you do he does not want you to think badly of him." Ivar sounded bored as he spoke and you laughed lightly at him.

"Advice on the heart from Ivar Ragnarsson." You smiled when he rolled his eyes.

"It does not mean we are friends." He warned you and you rolled your eyes.

"Of course you are spending time with my brother but you do not spend any time with me." Hvitserk snapped making both of you look over to where he was stood.

You stared after Hvitserk and let out a low sigh. After a few moments of watching him walk away Ivar groaned and motioned for you to leave and follow your husband. You were sure you heard him mutter 'silly girl' as you lifted your skirt enough to run.

"You know Ivar is rather clever." You said as you slowed and walked behind HVitserk.

"I do not care what you think about my brother." He grunted, continuing to stomp away.

"He made the point that if he had seen me kiss Bard and he was my husband he would have killed me out of anger but you have not retaliated in any way." You finished what you were saying in a stunned squeak as Hvitserk suddenly stopped and turned to glare at you.

"I promised to never force you to anything you do not wish to do." He snapped and ran a hand over his face as he glanced away before looking back at you. "I thought that patience and giving you freedom would have you seeing that I love you."

"Hvitserk I...." You trailed off when he shook his head.

"I have loved you since we were children but you have never noticed me, even now when we are married." He sighed and looked at you with a vacant look.

Before you could answer he cupped your face in his hands and kissed your forehead. This time when he looked at you there was a swirl of love, hurt and frustration clear as day. "I... am sorry Hvitserk." You mumbled as he stroked your cheek with his thumb.


	7. Chapter 7

There was something about Hvitserk's confession that struck you. You started to notice the small things Hvitserk did for you. You hadn't realised how much he did and you started to appreciate his efforts.

Bard seemed to notice the change in your attitude towards Hvitserk and had started pestering you more and more despite the distance you tried to put between you. You sought advice from your sisters and Helga but it had been Floki who told you to listen to the Gods and they would give you your answer.

While you had taken his advice and sat waiting for your answer to your confusion, it was the peace of the water running over rocks that had lulled you into your own thoughts.

"You said you had to help your sisters." Bard said as he strolled over to you and stood next to you as you sat staring at the water.

"I did. I just, came to have some peace." You mumbled, hoping he would leave but he stood silently until you got to your feet and tried to leave.

"I have missed you." He smiled and slid his hand onto your neck.

"Because I have been avoiding you." You pointed out and stepped back but his grip tightened.

"You should not let Hvitserk make you feel bad about us." He smiled but something in your gut twinged. He leant in to kiss you but you pulled away and took several steps back. "You do not love him so why the hesitation?"

"I have lost my head Bard, I am Hvitserk's wife and perhaps I do not love him as Helga loves Floki but he cares for me greatly... more so than you and I cannot like this. I can not continue this Bard." You gestured at him and started to walk away, not glancing back when Bard screamed in frustration.

 

*******************************

 

 

You stood alone as people started to gather for the huge meal in the main hall. Hvitserk spotted you and walked over. He didn't say anything but he smiled and hesitantly reached out to play with the belt that wrapped around your waist.

"I fear I... did something terrible." You muttered as the gut feeling in your belly grew heavier and heavier making anxiety rise through your chest.

"What?" He asked, his smiled faltering as you glanced over to Bard who was now glaring over at the two of you.

"I... told Bard. I... " You blushed and spluttered not wanting to admit that you had come to the decision to try and focus on Hvitserk.

"Bard looks unhappy." He mumbled to you as a servant hurried over to bring you a fur to drape over your shoulders.

"I refused to kiss him and told him I would not be... continuing..." You trailed off when Hvitserk leant in and kissed your cheek.

"I love you wife." He said as he backed away towards his brothers.

You smiled and laughed, hurrying to meet your sisters who had huddled around Helga and Floki who were glad to indulge in the adoration of what may as well be surrogate children.

"Enjoy the feast." You answered and he smiled when he saw how flushed you were.

"Almost a year of marriage and the two of you are finally acting as if you are only just joined." Ubbe teased as he threw an arm over Hvitserk's shoulders and led him into the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

You sat up groggily and stretched. The bed was empty but the smell of fresh food hit you and you glanced across the cabin to the table. A bowl of food sat steaming on the table and you smiled to yourself as you realised the cabin was empty and the food had been made for you.

Once you'd eaten you found yourself walking the same way you had the day before. The distinct sound of metal tacking together drew you to where the Ragnarssons' were practising. You smiled as you watched Ivar and Hvitserk fight together.

Even with Hvitserk trying his hardest Ivar still managed to keep up and even won. You weren't surprised. Ivar and Hvitserk looked over at the edge of the clearing as you applauded, a smile breaking out across Hvitserk's face as he saw you. "Your wife is pleased with my victory." Ivar declared and smiled at you as you picked up one of the axes strewn around.

You twirled it in your hands as Hvitserk walked over. "Hvitserk almost beat you." The amusement in your tone had Hvitserk laughing and throwing his arms wide.

"You see brother, I almost had you." His arms wrapped around you but he didn't lean in to kiss you. Instead he waited for you to lean up hesitantly but didn't make single objection when you pulled away instead.

"Almost would not help you in a real battle." Ivar point at Hvitserk who laughed to himself when he saw the strain the heavy axe designed for Ubbe was casing your arms.

You didn't let it bother you as you gently swung it at Ivar as you skipped over to him. He easily tapped it away with his sword. Despite a few comments from Ubbe for Ivar to be gentle, Ivar pushed as hard as he could against you.

"You're not very good at fighting." Hvitserk teased as you helped him gather up the weapons that his siblings had left behind.

"I am!" You gasped with a smile and he rolled his eyes, motioning for you to try and fight him with a smaller weapon.

"How will ever fight anyone off with this." You giggled and held the small blade up to inspect it the way Ivar would inspect his own weapons.

"Never be without a weapon, even if it is small, better to be armed and running for your life than blind with fear." He warned and moved to attack you while guiding your hand to push the weapon against his side. "This wouldn't kill me but it would be enough to slow me down and should shock someone into letting you go."

"Ivar said I should go for their neck." You mumbled and Hvitserk chuckled.

"Do not listen to Ivar, he will encourage you to battle until you fall, I do not want you to fight I want you to survive." He sighed and span you until you were trapped in his arms, the blade dropping from your hand in surprise. "Do not drop it!"

"You startled me!" You objected and lent against his chest as you tried to wriggle free.

"Are you expecting your attacker to declare they are about to attack you?" He asked with a soft laugh. "Is that what Ever tells you about fighting?"

He laughed when you stopped squirming before suddenly trying to squeeze down through his arms. He gently took your hand and opened it before motioning for you to smack the ball of your palm against his nose.

By the time Hvitserk had finished teaching you what he thought you could take on for one day it was dark. You'd both missed lunch. He gently lifted you into his arms as you were almost falling asleep leaning against him.

"My whole body hurts." You complained and he laughed.

"We shall get some food and you can rest, it will get easier the more you practise. You should at least be able to defend yourself and..." He had been about to say children and you felt his body tense so you nodded and tried to move the conversation on.

"I do not need to defend myself, that is what my brothers are for." You told him as he reached the cabin and set you on your feet.

"I doubt they would agree with you." He said as he watched you stumble over to the furs strewn by the unlit fire and flop onto the furs.

"They are too thick headed to disagree." You giggled and he shook his head as he looked down at you with a fond love sick expression.


	9. Chapter 9

You sat on the floor between Hvitserk and Sigurd. Plans for the raid had been finally agreed on and everyone was rushing to prepare. Hvitserk spent almost everyday teaching you, frustrating you when he didn't teach you the same skills as shield maidens but you could defend yourself fairly well and you'd even bested Sigurd once.

You grew closer and while you still didn't interact comfortably there was less awkwardness in the air around you. To outsiders it looked as if you had just first admitted your feelings to each other not that you'd been married for almost a year.

"I plan to go on the raid." Hvitserk muttered as he offered you some of his food.

"Of course you do." Ubbe chuckled and winked when you're happy expression faltered.

"Does Bjorn even know where he is going?" You asked after a moment's thought and all four of the men laughed.

"You sound like Floki." Sigurd joked.

"Are you worried you will miss Hvitserk?" Ivar teased as he pointed at you. You shook your head and glanced at Hvitserk who was gulping down mead from his cup.

"Are you worried you will miss him?" You teased and he rolled his eyes. "I should go and say goodbye to my brothers." You muttered quietly and excused yourself, pulling a face at Ivar who teased you over the lingering look you exchanged with Hvitserk.

 

**********************

 

"(Y/N)!" Someone called as you pulled your furs and cloak around you, hoping to get home before it became too dark to tell where you ended and the ground began.

"Bard?" You muttered and made sure to keep a distance between the two of you.

"I am planning to go on the raid." Bard muttered as he let his hand fall from your waist.

"I hope the Gods bless..." You started but Bard cut you off.

"That is all, a blessing from the gods. Have you wasted all your energy on saying goodbye to Hvitserk?" He snapped and closed in on you, his voice raised and something in the back of your mind screamed at you that he was far to dangerous to be alone with.

"It is none of your business." You bit back and glared at him, hand fumbling for the little dagger that was hidden in your clothes.

"Why, Hvitserk makes you feel bad so you run away?" He grunted and you shook your head, dodging when he tried to swipe at you. He made another attempt and angrily threw a punch in your direction that narrowly missed.

"I just used you to convince myself I did not like Hvitserk, and perhaps I do... a little." You backed away as you spoke before hiking up your skirt enough to run as fast as you could, grabbing the door and slipping inside with a bang.

"(Y/N)?" Hvitserk asked gently and you let out a shaky breath, realising your eyes had fallen shut.

"I am fine." You whispered and flinched when Hvitserk tried to gently help you move your weight to him rather than the door.

"You are not, I can see that you are scared." He said softly and let his hands fall at his side as he gave up on convincing you to let him comfort you.

"Hvitserk, I said I am fine." You insisted and sunk to the floor.

"I just want to make you feel calm and safe again." He muttered, hurt hitting his tone but it rang with his usual upbeat honesty.

You nibbled at your bottom lip and frowned. Hvitserk sighed and nodded as he left to slump onto the bed and stare into the fire while he tried to think of a way to make you see he just wanted you to feel better.

He made a soft noise of surprise when the bed dipped and you'd flung yourself at him so you could hold onto him and sob into his side. "(Y/N), it is alright, come love you are far too pretty to cry." He soothed softly as he pried your fists from his shirt and rolled to cradle you.

"I've made a terrible mistake and it's all my fault for paying Bard any attention in the first place." You snuffled and buried your face even further against Hvitserk. "I do not think he's as nice as he wants us to think."

"Why, what happened." Hvitserk's tone was immediately dangerous, almost as close as Ivar's when Sigurd pushes a joke too far. He held onto you tighter before cupping your face to pull you away and look at him.

You explained what happened and the other things you'd started to think was odd. Wanting to know about Hvitserk and his brothers, Aslaug, where Ragnar was and the layout of Kattegat. You hadn't thought of them, in fact they were passing comments buried in sweet exchanges.

"You are sure?" Hvitserk asked and you nodded. "Bard is going on the raid... you do not need to worry about him but... Ivar is staying with Helga, she has taken ill and if it makes you feel safer you could join your sister and help look after Helga for Floki, you would not be so far out of town." Hvitserk said and he smiled when the idea drew you back to your bed and you nodded.

"I have an uneasy feeling." You warned and he shrugged.

"Perhaps Ivar is right, you are going to miss me?" He half teased with a hopeful look.

"Perhaps." You mumbled, blushing as you turned away. He laughed and reached out to help you pull the string holding your hair out of your face as you climbed under the furs next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Kattegat was as busy as ever, families gathering together to wish their loved ones good travels, wanting to keep their eyes on them for as long as possible before the months of worrying set in.

Ivar was sat at the edge of the docks, rolling his eyes as Aslaug fussed over each of his brothers. “You should say goodbye, they will not return for months.” You muttered and he scoffed as he looked at you.

“You should say goodbye.” He muttered grumpily, pointing at Hvitserk who smiled to himself when he noticed you.

“You’re right Ivar!” You told him and he looked surprised for a second before smirking.

“I know, I am always right.” He chuckled and you gently slapped the back of his head as you approached Hvitserk. He muttered something to Aslaug and jogged to you.

 

“I did not think you would come to see me off.” He chuckled as he stopped in front of you, glancing back as his brothers’ climbed onto the boat and waited for him.

“Of course.” You muttered as if he was ridiculous to have the fear.

He stayed quiet for a moment, your face heating up under his gaze, trying not to smile when he did “ I know that I promised to never demand anything from you but perhaps you will allow a request?” He asked cautiously.

You shrugged as you waited for him to continue but he seemed to flustered “And what would your request be?” You asked gently, hoping to get him over the sudden awkwardness.  
“I can go every day watching you, the way you moved about our home as you hum and smile to yourself. Your voice, your smell, how I get to wake to your sleeping face every morning.” His voice cracked a little and he pulled you closer, forgetting the watching people.

“You shall have to much fun to notice I am not with you.” You insisted with a gentle smile and he shrugged.

“I shall become mad before we reach the land, just a kiss… please.” He almost begged.

 

You sighed and smiled to yourself leaning into the balls of your feet as you kissed him gently. Hvitserk’s hands slid around your neck and up into your hair. You moaned so softly you didn’t think Hvitserk heard but you felt him smile as he deepened the kiss.

 

“Now I do not want to leave.” He muttered as he leant his forehead against yours.  
“Battle and adventure, you would be lost without it.” You said quickly. He stroked your cheek before heading over to Ivar. Once they’d said goodbye he joined his brothers, holding your gaze as the boat pulled away from the docks.

 

Ivar sat next to you until the boat had gone, snow starting to fall around you. On your way to fetch your sister and check on Helga you spotted some of the people you'd seen talking with Bard, expecting them to have come to join the raid. “Ivar?”  
“What is it?” He asked, stopped and followed your gaze.  
“Those men are not from here, they came with Bard and he asked questions that worried Hvitserk… It makes me uneasy.” You explained quickly.  
“They will not be able to do anything, we will keep an eye on them.” He insisted as you pushed into your sister’s house.


	11. Chapter 11

Hvitserk yelled as he use his sword and shield in tandem, cutting his way through the crowded battlefield. He turned for a second and grunted when he was knocked off his feet by a shield crashing into his chest, forcing his own to knock the breath out of him.

When he looked up he had just enough time to raise his shield to stop a blow coming down on him. Looking up he saw Bard, rolling away from a second blow as he got to his feet, now having to defend himself from enemies as well as Bard.

“Ubbe!” Hvitserk called, as he joined his brother, both of them defending each other. “We cannot trust Bard.” He hissed to Ubbe who glanced toward the man who glared at them for a moment before continuing with his attacks on the enemy.

 

**********

 

“Helga, how are you feeling?” You asked frowning when Ivar shoved you so he could see her as she sit up.

“Better, than you for looking after me.” She said kindly.

“We’re sorry it took so long to get you settled here, I didn’t think it would be a good idea to leave you alone at nights.” Your sister said quickly and Helga chuckled.

“You have all been so sweet taking care of me.” Helga promised and Ivar chuckled as you headed to the bowl of water near the window.

“We could not trust the stupid Thrall that we could get to help you, we wanted you to get better.” He insisted.

“Ivar!” You hissed and he rolled his eyes, heading over and pulling himself up he frowned. “It is the same people, they are still outside, that is everyday!”

“It will be fine… see they are leaving.” He muttered, reaching to stop you from leaving as you excused yourself.

You carefully followed the men as they spread but were never out of each other’s sights. You followed them at a distance, noting how they circled the main hall, seemed to test distances between houses.

 

***********

 

“He attacked you, are you sure?” Bjorn asked and both Hvitserk and Ubbe looked at him as if he’d gone mad.

“Yeah well, I nearly lost my head, I am quite sure.” Hvitserk joked and they all glanced over to Bard who was talking with a group of men. “(Y/N) said he has been asking questions.”

“Yes well she spends all her time with him so of course he asks her questions.” Sigurd scoffed.

“He attacked her, she cried in my arms and I let her convince me to leave him be… if Ivar were here he’d tell us to kill him.” Hvitserk muttered as they talked quietly, being sure that no one heard them.

“Maybe that is not a bad idea, is she alright?” Sigurd asked and Hvitserk chuckled.

“She is with Ivar and Helga, Bard is here, what could go wrong?” He muttered. As soon as he spoke a clap of thunder shook the air and he swallowed.


	12. Chapter 12

“I am still nervous around him.” You sister told you and you giggled.

“Ivar is like the old cat that lives next door to mother and father, he is good company after he is well fed and fussed over.” You promised and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Do you know what we need to get him from the main hall, I know what Helga wanted but I forgot to ask him.” She said to you as the pair of you walked the short distance from her house to the main hall to get food that Aslaug had promised Helga she would set aside.

“I know what we need, do not worry so much.” You laughed. Before either of you know what was happening people started rushing around you, disturbing the gentle layers of snow that had gathered.  
Suddenly the night was alive with screams and battle cries. It took you a moment to realise what was happening. Your first instinct was to push your sister and start her running, the second was to look for Aslaug in the crowd of panicked people.  
At some point your heard the cry for warriors to gather and you suddenly felt your sister’s hand ripped from yours. “(Y/N)!” She screamed as you tried to reach her.

 

“(Y/N), come this way!” Helga pushed you through the crowds and you eventually reached Aslaug and her gathering of shieldmaidens and townsfolk who were prepared to fight.  
It felt cruel but tucked under the safety of Helga’s arm your found yourself thanking the Gods that she had been to sick to leave with Floki and that he had insisted she stay. “Helga my family I must find them and Ivar where is he!”  
She smiled sadly and stroked your cheek. “We shall find your sister.” She looked at your carefully and silent tears cascaded down your cheeks as you realised she must mean that you had lost someone. “Ivar is fine, he cannot be found.”

 

“You are not welcome here!” Aslaug declared loudly as two figures approached.  
“As if you have power any more Aslaug, we are sure Lagertha would support our claim to Kattegat, when Bard returns he will have killed Hvitserk and he will marry his wife, then we will get rid of you.” A man who looked a little like Bard spoke.  
Aslaug motioned her hand behind her and Helga pulled you back into the crowd until you and a few shield maidens were following after her. Ivar was sat grumpily at the edge of the woods where Lagertha was starting to arrive.  
“Come, we will protect you until they leave.” She promised and you glanced at Ivar who rolled his eyes but complied.

 

**********************************

 

“Did you plan this?” Lagertha asked when she found you still awake as if you were waiting for some news.  
“No, I… I should have been able to tell… I.” You stuttered. She crouched down next to you and gently held your hands. “I was so busy trying to prove that I would not like Hvitserk no matter how many people forced me to marry him that I did not even notice...”

“From what Bjorn has told me you and Hvitserk were destined by the gods to come together, this man thinks that he can change what they have planned for you by tricking your heart from the one who would die for you.” She leant in and brought her hands under her chin, still clutching yours. “They have come for your home and you have had to run to gather strength but you will return and Hvitserk will do the same and this Bard and his brothers will not stand a chance.”

 

“I am not good at fighting or ordering, my brother’s are with Bjorn on his raid and I do not know where my sister is…” You trailed off and she smiled.  
“Hvitserk is a son of Ragnar, when my life with his father began I was a farmer and since that moment the gods have guided me, listen to the gods and trust that Hvitserk loves you. As for fighting it is a skill that can be taught.” She stood and grabbed two swords from their place across her hall and handed you one before gesturing for you to pick up a shield.  
“What if I make the wrong choices… or I let someone take advantage of me again?” YOu asked her and she smiled.

“Your life is your own, it will come with mistakes or changes, let the Gods and your heart guide you.” She advised. You smiled as she showed you how to hold the shield.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as the sun rose you were off. You had to find your sister. Ivar and Helga both told you to meet them later at the main hall in case anything had happened. You knew as soon as you reached the fields that something was wrong.  
Please whispered as you passed. One older woman even tried to stop you. “Don’t let her see.” Someone hissed but you pushed through.  
As soon as you saw it your heart plummeted. You’d seen blood before, of course you had, even your fair share of gruesome sights. But nothing would ever take the sight from your mind.  
“She… when…?” You spluttered out as you tried to get closer to her, wanted to wrap her up in your cloak and wipe the blood from her face.

 

“Last night, I sent her this way with my girls, we had hopped to get them out of Kattegat but… they chased only her.” A woman said quickly. As you turned to question her further you noticed Bard had arrived as was watching.  
Without thinking you grasped at a fallen sword and hurried after him. He hesitated for a moment as if he was unsure what you planned to do. But the soul swoosh sound the sword made as it tore through the air and narrowly missed his head made it clear enough.

Trying not to stumble or lose him to the woods you chased, colliding with someone who called for help to have the heavy weapon you swing around blindly taken from you. “(Y/N)!”

“She must have seen… maybe he passed through here?” The voices were familiar but your mind was spinning. You couldn’t catch your breath or focus on anything and the ground looked as though it might slip from beneath your feet.  
“Wife, speak please… say something.” A large warm hand stroked your soft cheek, worn fingers leaving a tingle in their wake. “It is allright, find him. I will stay with her.” Hvitserk muttered when you finally looked at him.  
Ubbe nodded but he looked worried. Sigurd wore a similar expression but he quickly forgot what ever was worrying him in rue of chasing after their captive. “This is my fault.” You whispered.

Hvitserk looked away from Ubbe with a frown, gripping your waist in both hands as he jerked you to stand in front of him. “This was not your fault. How could you possibly have known this was going to happen?”  
“No it is. I have to find a way to… to. I have to fix all this.” You said without looking at him. His brow furrowed with concern as you continued to ramble, shaking hands running through your hair. He wanted you calm and focused but he wasn’t sure what he should do to result in either.

“If it is your fault then it is mine too.” He said firmly as he cupped your face, not allowing your enough room to turned or look away from him. “So we shall have to fix this together. So tell me wife. What dark thoughts run through that pretty head?”  
For a moment you didn’t answer. You thought over what you wanted, what had happened. Then you felt the anger settle in. “He had planned this, all of it… I let him take her, he took my sister and her chance to join the gods!” You almost screamed out. 

Hvitserk stayed silent. His calm demeanor had the same effect as being hoisted into his arms and comforted as you would a child with sweet lies. “What is it that you want me to do my wife?”  
Your heart pounded in your chest as you looked up from the ground to meet his gaze, expecting to see the playfulness that usually filled hi gaze when he looked at you. “I want him dead. I want him to run as if Fenrir were at his heels and Odin himself called for his death.” Your chest rose and fell quickly as anger burned through you while hot tears dribbled down your cheeks.


End file.
